Link aggregation typically has been used to increase the communication bandwidths and fault tolerance capabilities of network devices. With link aggregation, multiple physical links (network cables, for example) between two network devices form a single logical link, or link aggregation group (LAG), which has a larger available bandwidth than any of the individual physical links. Moreover, link aggregation provides for failover, in that should one of the physical links of the LAG fail, communication between the network devices continues using the remaining physical links.